


Child of Destiny

by homoamphibians



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Ben Hargreeves-centric, Ben Has a Ghost Girlfriend, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cults, Dead Ben Hargreeves, Destiny's Children, F/M, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Ghost Relationship, I'm not sure exactly what this is, Klaus' cult - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pop Culture, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, heavy cult themes, there's so many song lyric references it's crazy, timelines what timelines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: Jill had always found that she was a prisoner of her own device. It had to be of her own device, otherwise she would have gotten the stairway lying on the whispering wind that would lead her to where she could knock on Heaven's door like the prophet had instructed.But after meeting a particular ghost, she finds out that maybe Heaven truly can be a place on earth.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Jill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Child of Destiny

She missed the feeling of dirt underneath her toes, the way that the wind caressed her hair, the taste of fresh fruit she had grown herself in the sunlight that the Prophet had bestowed upon her garden. 

Nothing was real anymore. 

This world had changed so much. 

Not the mansion, it would never change. 

Most of the Prophet's followers had passed on, but they stayed there, continuing their daily tasks like in life. 

She knew she should have stayed there. 

But the dirt called to her, taunting her. 

It reminded her of the last time anyone had seen the Prophet. 

He had disappeared that day, never returning. 

Rumors suggested that his vision quest had led him to Vietnam to bring light and truth to the poor souls there. 

But then the war had ended and he had not returned. 

Destiny's Children knew he was not dead, the Prophet would live eternally until the year two thousand and nineteen in which the world would end. 

They were all aware of it. 

They had made their peace, but they still wanted to find their Prophet, which led them into exploring the world. 

Most of them had died in that process, their bodies were buried at the mansion, they watched as their corpses were pushed into the dirt that they could never touch again. 

Jill was blessed that her body was buried in Prophet blessed dirt next to her garden. 

Yet she was cursed, because she was still there without being alive. 

A limbo. 

Living was easy, with eyes closed in bliss. 

But existing after death was harder. 

It was getting hard to be someone. 

So she had left, leaving the mansion that her body would never leave. 

At least her physical form was forever tied to the earth.

It meant that her betrayal of the Prophet was lessened. 

But, he would have been proud of her continuing to seek him, continuing to wander the earth. 

Everyday, she recited her prayers. 

Even if the days seemed to blur together. 

It had been years since she had departed from living, but life goes on even if one is no longer living it. 

Through these years, she just watched as time brought her closer to the end of the world. 

Perhaps, that was why no stairway had been brought to her. 

Perhaps, she was meant to witness the end of times. 

Perhaps, witnessing it end was her Prophet's intention. 

So she wandered, counting down the years. 

As she wandered, she moved past the unseeing people, ones that had not had their mind opened by the Prophet, and witnessed the plants growing, wishing she could become one with nature again like her body did. Decomposing seemed such a lovely concept, perhaps that would be what was inside Heaven's door. 

A lovely pile of dirt to make dirt angels in next to the Prophet. 

The version of the Prophet she had fallen in love with, the one who had seemed so fresh with life, the one who knew her. 

Wandering was a quiet event. 

Until, she had bumped into a person. 

She had assumed she would move past the unseeing, yet they struck each other. 

Both of them falling to the ground. 

A hand caught her wrist before she fell entirely through the earth. 

The hand pulled her up. 

A smile filled her face. 

Someone could interact with her. 

One of Destiny Children's spirits? 

"Peace be with you! I didn't realize you were like me, otherwise I would have moved out of the way," she brushed a piece of her behind her ear awkwardly. 

This was not a situation she had found herself in often, or ever. 

This was an opportunity for new experiences, one that would bring light and new happiness to her existence. 

The man blinked, his hand still clutching her wrist in a gentle but authoritative way, "I didn't realize ghosts could bump into each other." 

"Spirits can interact with each other, it's the reflections of our souls after all, and where would we be if our souls could not interact with each other?" She tilted her head slightly, her smile growing wider. 

He was new to this life, that much was obvious. 

The man next to the one clutching her wrist grinned, "I like this one! I didn't know ghosts could be actually fun and polite."

He seemed familiar. 

His eyes especially. 

She recognized those eyes, the eyes that she had spent years studying. 

She knew him. 

The Prophet? 

No. 

Younger than the Prophet, perhaps the new incarnation of the Prophet. 

"Shut up Klaus," the man holding her wrist groaned, "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I did not realize this would happen. Are you okay?" 

Klaus. 

Klaus Hargreeves? 

The Prophet. 

A version of the Prophet. 

She had finally found him. 

Her smile grew wider, "I've never been better. Are you both spirits then?" 

"Nah, I'm too cool to be a ghost. I just see them," Prophet shrugged. 

She nodded, "You have the gift of sight then." 

"One could say that," he smirked. 

The other man sighed, "Don't encourage him. What's your name?" 

"Jill. My name is Jill," she answered, her voice a bit breathless. 

Her soul felt as if it were lifting. 

It was going to be okay, she had found the Prophet, or a version of the Prophet. 

Oh my God, we're back again. 

Brothers and sisters, everybody sing. 

She had been reunited with the Prophet. 

The other man offered her a small smile, "I'm Ben, that's Klaus." 

"Ben is a lovely name," she glanced down at him holding her wrist. 

He removed his hand from her wrist, placing it instead on the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, I didn't even realize." 

"Do not apologize, I've missed being held," she laughed slightly. 

Klaus tutted, "Poor ghostie, all touch starved." 

"Do...do you wanna come with us? Unless you uh have something else to do," Ben bit his lip. 

She nodded, "I would be blessed with the honor of accompanying you both."

"Great!" Ben instantly relaxed, his smile mimicking the Prophet's mannerisms from the last time she had seen him. 

Interesting. 

The smile was returning to the faces. 

It seemed like years since it was here, but it was alright. 

It was better than alright. 

Klaus sighed, "I suppose we can fit another ghost, especially one so nice. I won't hesitate to replace you Ben with Jill though, so be on your best behavior." 

"Don't mind Klaus, he's a total asshole," Ben smirked. 

The Prophet flipped him off. 

She didn't know how to feel about that, but the Prophet seemed to be comfortable around Ben. 

She shook her head, "I think you both are lovely." 

"See? So much nicer. I wish I found you sooner Jill," Klaus started walking, gesturing for her to walk directly besides him. 

She took up that position instantly, "And I you." 

Ben just groaned. 

"Well since you're being so nice, you get to decide where we're going. New alleyway or old alleyway? What are we feeling?" Klaus winked at her. 

A test. 

From the Prophet. 

To see if she had been following his teachings. 

She answered carefully, "I believe you should not chase waterfalls, but instead stick to the rivers and lakes that you're used to." 

"Profound!" Klaus clapped, laughing. 

Ben rolled his eyes, laughing as he moved up next to her, "We're keeping you." 

"Oh absolutely!" Klaus nodded. 

They would be going down to the strawberry fields forever, and she had finally found some meaning in her existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to stop me from making Umbrella Academy fics  
> Like please, someone stop me
> 
> also, if you catch all the song lyric references, I will applaud you because I have no control


End file.
